


Milkshakes

by MarbleFox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: :/, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blackmail, But it's funny, I can't belive i never posted this, M/M, Oneshot, Really isn't much to this, this is fucking gold, this is supposed to be in my series but i can't remember how to put in in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleFox/pseuds/MarbleFox
Summary: Jean and Marco have a very healthy relationship.





	

"Why did I insist on walking to the gym? Why didn't I just take the car? THAT HAD FUCKING AIR-CONDITIONING!"

 

Marco's trainer had him do a brutal workout and now he was scolding himself for wanting to feel a little more trim today. Damn Levi and his unpredictable sessions. And damn the weather for making it boiling hot in the middle if the day.

 

Marco looked around quickly and sighed in relief when he saw no one, especially the younger kids and the older Christian women that he was forced to call his neighbors, heard his outburst. Still such a while to go until he can finally hog the air conditioner and wash all of this disgusting sweat off of his body.

 

"Why do I do this to myself?" He slumped over a bit and kept walking. He couldn't help but to grin at the sarcastic answer Jean would've given him. Something on the lines of 'Because you're a dumbass' or 'Because you make the worst fuckin' choices, Marco.'

 

Ah, Jean. Marco's smartass boyfriend of three years. They just moved in together in the past year and they've never been happier. Marco couldn't wait until he got home and get confronted by Jean's mother hen 'I told you so's, take a much needed shower, and snuggle with Jean on the couch and watch bad sitcoms.

 

Marco was so lost in his thoughts that he almost walked right by the house, luckily he snapped out of his daydreaming before he did miss it and make his walk back home even longer than it needed to be.

 

He fumbled with the keys a bit due to his god dammed sweaty fingers until he could even unlock the door. When he did finally get it open, the welcoming wind from the AC on full blast came crashing into him like a bat out of hell. Oh Jesus, did he miss this. He quickly entered, lock the door, and throw his gym bag off to the side just to shove his face right in front of the air conditioner. Right now, this felt better than sex. Not like the sex he had with Jean was bad, quite the opposite really. 

 

Once he felt comfortable in his own skin again, Marco soon discovered that Jean was nowhere to be seen. Hmm. Seems like he hasn't noticed Marco come in. Eh, not that big of a deal. Marco could use some time to get a shower in before Jean scolded him for being an idiot... Again.

 

Switching to autopilot, Marco headed to the bedroom to gather up some fresh clothes. He stopped when one of the most dreadful songs he ever heard in his entire life played on full blast just behind the door.

 

That damned Milkshake song.

 

Marco always hated that song with a passion. What started his hatred for the song was when Jean first introduced him to the movie Dodgeball and forced Marco to sit through the credits. The very moment Ben Stiller grabbed his man-titties and started singing, that was the end of it for Marco. He was terrified, yet couldn't look away. Jean wasn't helping at all, hell, he couldn't even breathe to help. Marco couldn't tell what he was laughing at more, the ending or him. But needless to say, it scarred Marco for life. He couldn't listen to the song or look at Ben Stiller the same way ever again.

 

Well, he couldn't sit around the house in sweaty clothes. Marco opens the door and is surprised by what awaits him.

 

Jean's back was to the door and he was dancing to that fucking song in the most dreadful way possible. Not only that, but all he's wearing is a pair of boxers. Marco's motherfucking rainbow boxers. What the hell? How often does Jean do this when he's home alone?

 

Marco's seen enough and he quietly shuts the door again. Why is it that when people listen to that song they almost go insane? That damned song has truly taken over Marco's life. He always knew Jean had this weird side to him, but never to this extent. Does Jean always wear Marco's boxers like that? Does he wash them or just put them back? He doesn't want to think about that last one. Don't get him wrong, Marco does enjoy it when Jean wears his clothes, but this is just weird.

 

Then it hits him.

 

Marco quickly pulls out his phone and turns on the camera. He slightly opens the door to the bedroom again and begins recording. He is so going to use this as blackmail.

 

People think Marco's the sweet and innocent one, but little do they know how far from the truth that is.

 

Jean begins to turn around and Marco quickly pulls his hand out of the door. It's a little too late, though.

 

"Oh my God! DAMNIT MARCO!" Marco can't get out of the way fast enough and Jean comes barreling through the door. Marco's just in hysterics as Jean tries to take the phone out of his hand. "Marco! This isn't funny! Give me the damn phone, Marco!"

 

"Tell me," Marco calms down a bit but still has a chuckle in his voice. "Tell me how a grown-ass man in fucking rainbow boxers belly dancing to Milkshake by Kelis not funny."

 

Jean just stands there and Marco laughs some more. "This is sooo getting posted."

 

"Don't you fucking dare, Marco."

 

Marco shows Jean the phone screen and hovers his finger over the post button, "Give me a reason not to."

 

"You're blackmailing me."

 

"I won't deny it."

**Author's Note:**

> This is clearly my best work yet.


End file.
